


Between one beat and another

by Una_Ragazza_Qualunque



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bite Kink, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dande | Leon, Dirty Talk, Dom Kibana | Raihan, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Game(s), Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sub Dande | Leon, Tie Kink, Top Kibana | Raihan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque/pseuds/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque
Summary: "Raihan still remembered the first time he saw Leon. He was just a kid back then, but he had never been able to forget those eyes of his. Magnetic and determined, as if he already knew what the future held for him, as if he already knew he would be the Champion for years.Despite this, Leon had never acted presumptuous towards him. Of course, in front of the cameras or an audience he liked to tease him - as Raihan liked in turn - but he knew it was only part of the game. Leon had confessed several times to consider him his only rival, Champion or not, that he liked more than anything else in the world to challenge him.It was simply born like this, this strange game that they staged from time to time, even now in the Tower, with Leon who had not yet uttered a word since they reached the office. A bet to decree who would have first given up, in their healthy competition that characterized them."
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	Between one beat and another

He had lost. Again.

Raihan continued to keep his gaze focused on the Poké Ball still on his hand, already managing to heard Leon's Charizard snuggle up to his best friend, purring loudly.

When he looked up he saw that Leon was smiling at him as he stroked the snout of his Charizard, fulfilling his requests of more than deserved attention.

Many things had changed since Leon was no longer the Champion - although it was still strange to think about it - but this wasn't one of them. No matter how hard he tried, he still couldn't beat him.

Raihan sighed, putting away the Poké Ball, as he slowly began to walk in that room that suddenly seemed too big, following Leon to his office. He had to admit that even the new, weird, uniform that he insisted on wearing looked good on him but on the other hand what he wore was of little importance. No suit would have been able to do justice to his beauty, he could have even worn a rag and would have been the protagonist of any room in which he had been present.

That Leon was good-looking, Raihan, had never denied it and he was sure that the title of Champion had been only one more note to his charm and that, title or not, people would still have been fascinated by him.

Raihan still remembered the first time he saw Leon. He was just a kid back then, but he had never been able to forget those eyes of his. Magnetic and determined, as if he already knew what the future held for him, as if he already knew he would be the Champion for years.

Despite this, Leon had never acted presumptuous towards him. Of course, in front of the cameras or an audience he liked to tease him - as Raihan liked in turn - but he knew it was only part of the game. Leon had confessed several times to consider him his only rival, Champion or not, that he liked more than anything else in the world to challenge him.

It was simply born like this, this strange game that they staged from time to time, even now in the Tower, with Leon who had not yet uttered a word since they reached the office. A bet to decree who would have first given up, in their healthy competition that characterized them.

Leon let out a long sigh when he sat on the chair at the desk, drawing Raihan's attention who slowly approached still feeling his heart pounding in his chest, with the adrenaline still circulating for the battle held a while ago.

Leon turned his head to look at him and it was there that Raihan saw it, that look he gave him after each of his victories as if he wanted to ask if he was okay, if he was okay to lose against him.

"I already told you not to." Raihan said as he kicked the chair, pushing it so that Leon was completely facing him and then placing his foot between his legs.

"Raihan." The other insisted.

"You haven't behaved well." He scolded him, arching an eyebrow as he showed him a sly smile, stopping his foot a few inches from Leon's crotch.

Leon bit his lower lip, unable to look away as he watched him put his foot on the floor to approach dangerously. Each movement was guided by an almost disarming slowness.

Raihan put his hands on the armrests of the chair, leaning towards Leon just enough to make sure that their lips almost touched each other keeping the gaze chained to that of the other.

"I should punish you." He whispered and Leon couldn't ignore the shiver of pleasure along his spine. When he felt Raihan's breath so close, he had to fight against every muscle in his body so as not to move forward and eliminate the distance with a kiss.

Raihan straightened his back, satisfied to see the other struggling to hold back.

Moving a hand behind Leon's neck, Raihan barely touched his cheek with his lips, bringing his face close to an ear while with his hand he stroked the hairline.

"Will you behave well now, as a good boy as you are?"

"Y \- Yes." Leon stammered in a low voice.

As soon as the whisper left Leon's lips, Raihan looked at him suddenly serious, gripping his hair with one hand and grabbing his face with the other. "You have to speak louder, aloud, I didn't hear you."

" _Ah_ \-- Yes!" Leon repeated, tightening his grip on the armrests of the chair. "I'll be good."

Raihan's expression relaxed as he heard Leon's words and a smile was born again on his lips.

"Good." He said, sliding his hands from his neck to his shoulders, further down, almost touching his chest, and then going back to the collar and pulling him from it making Leon get up from his chair. "Now, however, let's go back to your punishment."

Before Leon could reply Raihan bent down to give him a warm kiss enjoying the flavor, his flavor, sucking his tongue and grabbed his hips pulling him closer, now managing to feel his own excitement and that of Leon grow as he began to rub on the other as best he could from that position.

Leon put his hands on Raihan's chest but when he tried to move in turn in search of more friction, Raihan grabbed them stopping his movements.

"No." He commanded. "You don't have to move."

Leon gave a grunt of dissent but didn't complain and, obeying, brought his hands back to his sides.

Raihan nibbled Leon's lower lip before moving away, without letting slip the opportunity to touch his half-erection with his hand. Leon trembled on contact, unable to hold back a cry, feeling the frustration grow. Raihan, still in front of him, put a hand between his own legs.

He stroked his erection, through the fabric, as he let Leon follow the movements of the hand with his eyes. Raihan opened his mouth, carried away by excitement, letting go a long groan as he lifted his shirt just enough to show off his body, proud.

"Raihan, please." Leon begged breathlessly.

With his cheeks burning, Leon could feel his heart beat so hard that he feared it could come out of his chest at any moment. He bit his tongue feeling the clothes suddenly too tight.

"Something wrong?" Raihan provoked him in a hoarse voice, approaching.

Instinctively, Leon took a step forward in search of a contact that he didn't get.

" _Please_." He repeated, almost desperate. Oh, Leon liked when Raihan took the command. He wasn't embarrassed, indeed it excited him. It excited him a lot. Being at the mercy of Raihan, handsome and strong, perhaps the only one who had never treated him differently since he had become the Champion, drove him crazy. His only concern during those moments was that he could lose control even though he was aware that his punishment would be just as pleasant.

"I love when you beg."

Raihan licked his lips, as if thinking about what the next move might be. "But I was thinking that maybe it would be better to use that beautiful mouth in quite another way."

Leon, sensing the other's implied request, wasted no time and slipped on the floor - with Raihan's permission - kneeling at his feet.

"Mmh, this is the nice view I was looking for." Raihan said stroking his cheek. "Nothing less than the former Champion who kneels for me."

Leon silenced him by licking his erection through the fabric. The contact was enough to make Raihan gasp who, in turn, was becoming impatient. With one hand on his shoulder, he pushed him away just enough to be able to lower his shorts without problems.

Raihan breathed a sigh of relief as soon as his excitement was free from the fabric, but he didn't miss Leon's eyes positioned on the door and then returned to him. It only lasted a second, as if to remind him that the door wasn't locked. Raihan smiled.

"Don't pretend you don't like it."

Leon blushed. It wasn't a lie.

He leaned forward and Raihan's body reacted to the sight, sending a surge of excitement to the lower abdomen, in anticipation of the warmth that would welcome him shortly thereafter.

"You are _mine_." Raihan whispered.

"I'm _yours_."

Leon brought his mouth close to the other's belly, bringing his lips to the exposed skin. He kissed his belly and was pleased to hear Raihan moan as a reaction to the gesture. He knew how to play this game too.

When he felt the contact with Leon's tongue, Raihan lost his patience.

"Leon -" He started but the other interrupted him with a smile on his face.

"I didn't hear any orders."

Raihan hinted a smile between the panting. "Suck it."

Leon obeyed, satisfied with his small victory.

Raihan bit his lower lip as he watched Leon run the tongue on his cock and then focus on the tip, feeling its taste, and then taking it in his mouth. The warmth and wetness of his mouth invaded him, taking his breath away. Unable to hold back any longer, Raihan gave vent to his excitement, moaning as he holding on to the desk to avoid falling, his knees tremble.

" _Ah_ \- You're so good." He gasped never looking away, satisfied when he saw Leon do the same. Following a steady rhythm, his eyes remained fixed on his, calling themself like a magnet.

" _Fuck_." Raihan cursed, starting to move his hips. "You like it when I fuck your mouth, don't you?"

Leon moaned, knowing that the vibrations caused by the bottom of his throat would have pleased Raihan who, promptly, cursed again lost in pleasure.

In a moment of distraction, Leon moved his hands upwards - until then remained firm on his knees - grabbing the other's firm buttocks pushing him forward until the tip reached the bottom of the throat and Raihan's pubic hair tickled his nose, in a clear sign that he wanted more.

Raihan let out a strangled moan, surprised but immediately he grabbed Leon's hair hard, to keep him still, as he came out of him.

Leon grunted in protest as he watched the saliva thread that still united them.

"I said you don't have to move." Raihan explained, bending down to be at the same height. "You are so disobedient."

"I \- I'm sorry. It's just that - "

"You want to cum?" Raihan asked, noting a stain on Leon's pants.

"Yes! Oh, please, yes."

"You would like to touch yourself."

"Can I?" Leon asked, surprised and hopeful to have the consent to alleviate some of his frustration, but instead of answering, Raihan reached for the collar untying the white cravat. Leon felt his heart in his throat. The mere sound of rubbing of the different fabrics was enough to make him pant again.

"I'll be good from now on - I promise but _please_ -"

"Ssh." Raihan silenced him. "Hands behind your back." He commanded and Leon obeyed once again.

Raihan leaned forward, letting Leon's long hair tickle his face, to tie his hands and prevent his movements. As he retired, he nibbled his neck making him jump.

"Now you will obey me." Raihan said as he watched the other look at him with shining eyes. "Oh, Leon, I want to fuck you so bad."

"Do it, please. Fuck me hard." Leon pleaded, resting his forehead on Raihan's shoulder, trembling.

"Stand up."

Leon executed the order with some difficulty due to the body still shaken and the erection, now, aching for the lack of attention.

Raihan stood up, clapping his hand several times on the desk. "Here." He explained before turning his attention to one of the drawers.

Leon watched him uncertainly as the other opened the drawer. "How do you want me?"

Raihan ignored him.

" _Master_?"

In hearing himself called that way, Raihan stopped suddenly and then turned towards him and kissed him passionately, taking his face in his hands.

Leon groaned in the other's mouth as he felt Raihan's hands go down to his pants, making them end up on the floor. The cold air made him shiver.

“Face on the desk, beauty. Show off that pretty ass for me."

Nodding, he bent over the desk, realizing only at that moment that in that position they would be perfectly in front of the door.

The sound of a stopper being opened drew his attention behind him. "How \- ?"

"I left it the last time I was here." Raihan explained as if it were the most natural thing in the world while Leon was grateful that he had never opened that drawer in the presence of someone.

He opened his mouth to reply but only a cry came out of it when he felt a cold finger, wet with lubricant, massage his entrance.

Leon moaned for the desired attention when the finger entered him.

"More." He complained in frustration.

"Ssh, you promised you'd be good." Raihan reminded him as he inserted another finger. "Tell me how much you want it."

"Very much! I want it so much. Ah -! " He moaned when his fingers went deeper, opening him.

Raihan spread his fingers once more before removing them and covering his own erection with lubricant. When he entered the pleasure took away the word from him, leaving Leon with his mouth open capable only of panting.

"You're amazing inside." Raihan panted, leaning over him to be able to whisper in his ear. "So warm and open just for me."

Leon groaned his name, turning his head in an attempt to look at him as far as the position allowed it. Raihan began to move his hips, increasing more and more the thrusts encouraged by the obscene sounds emitted by the other. With one hand firmly on his hip to hold him while the other had moved forward to caress his turgid nipples, going down to his abs.

"Yes, _yes_! _Fuck_." Leon groaned when he felt Raihan deeper. "Harder."

" _Leon_." Raihan moaned, following his request as he heard the desk beneath him complain.

"Touch it, please." Leon whimpered, feeling his erection pulsate.

"Don't you want to find out if you can cum without me touching you?" The other provoked him by lightly touching it but without touching it properly. A new desire burned inside Raihan and for a moment he was tempted to find out. He let that thought pass as he started stroking Leon's erection, giving him relief.

"Yes \- Yes - I'm close!"

" _Yes_! Cum for me."

Leon moved his hips backwards, accompanying Raihan's movements who, promptly, bit his shoulder as a punishment, leaving the mark.

" _Ah_!" Leon moaned in surprise, pouring his hot orgasm on Raihan's hand.

"Do it again." Raihan asked, continuing his thrusts in a, now, disjointed rhythm, close to the apex of pleasure as well.

Leon obeyed, moving his hips lazily and Raihan needed four more thrusts before reaching orgasm, trembling behind Leon.

Raihan rested his forehead on the other's back trying to catch his breath before straightening up and come out of him slowly.

He untied the cravat, hearing Leon let out a moan of relief still out of breath, and helped him sit on the floor keeping him company next to him. Noticing that Leon moved his left arm, probably sore from the strain, he reached out to massage his muscles.

"Sorry, maybe I just let myself go."

"No, it was fantastic." Leon reassured him, making Raihan smile pleased.

"You know, we should stop using post-match adrenaline in this way or I will end up liking losing too." Raihan said, pinching Leon's cheek.

Leon laughed. "Mmh, I don't think so. You love competition too much. ”

"But I love you more." Raihan murmured before placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with my new obsession!  
>  I love this ship very much and can't wait to continue writing about them.  
>  It took a while to finish this fic, too much stress these days, but I'm happy to have written it and I hope you enjoyed it.  
>  Thank you so much for reading it and getting this far.  
>  Let me know what you think, see you next time!
> 
> Where to find me:
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Ragazza_Qualunq)[Tumblr ](http://sensiblegirl-fe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
